


I Choose You

by Jelly_bean_8290



Category: Actor RPF, My Hero Academia RPF, Voice Actor RPF - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly_bean_8290/pseuds/Jelly_bean_8290
Summary: A fanfic request. Another Clifftin fanfic. Justin Briner (he voices Deku in the American dub) is dating David Matranga (he’s the sexy DILF who voices Shōto Todoroki in the American dub). But, Clifford Chapin (he voices Bakugo in the American dub) is in love with him and confesses. Who will Justin Briner pick at the end?
Relationships: Clifford Chapin/Justin Briner, David Matranga/Justin Briner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Clifford Chapin walked quietly down the street with his hands in his pockets and with a relaxed expression, though of course, without losing his characteristic frown.

He stopped at the basketball court where he always plays one-on-one with his friend, Justin Briner. He was already there, punctual as always. But the big difference was that he was not alone.

And he wasn't alone. Of course not, he was with David Matranga. The annoyingly always handsome and cool older man. Justin just couldn’t stop smiling at him and laughed at everything he did, while David just smiled cockily.

Why is he here? It was the only thing he could think of while he was watching the scene in anger. He was quite angry and to some extent, he was jealous.

He was about to approach them, with his inexhaustible frown and a great anger on him. When his eyes widened as he saw a kiss so intense that those two were sharing.

What?

His brain seemed to melt at that moment. An awkward pain seized his chest causing him great discomfort and uncertainty. Why did it hurt so much?

Like the stubborn idiot he was. He ignored that feeling in his chest and came coughing falsely to make his presence felt.

David separated from Justinwith much discomfort and resignation. He loved it, loved the way the shy ginger’s lips felt and how his slim body felt in his arms. It was perfect. He was the cutest boy he had ever seen. And now there was that annoying brunette ruining the moment.

"Clifford? This is the first time you’re on time." Justin had a light and adorable blush on his cheeks.

"Whatever. Are we going to play? Or are you going to ditch me for Icy Hot?" He didn’t care if he was rude to the other man. He was always hostile towards, David Matranga. He walks pass him and makes sure to discreetly hit his shoulder. He goes to the bench where he’ll be leaving his things.

"It’s nice to see you too, Clifford. Justin, I’m going to stay and watch you play. Then, I can give you a ride home. How does that sound?" The black haired man smirked at the redhead.

"That sounds like a great idea. I just hope you don't get bored..." He smiled sweetly at him, then allowed the older man to pull him in for another intense kiss. David gently strokes his cheek as he separates. "Let’s have a good match, Cliff."

The brunette did not answer and only gave him a look that the redhead could not decipher. Is he upset?

Of course he was! He was very upset! No duh! Although he didn't understand why really. Why should he care about Justin playing tonsil hockey with David? He could do whatever he wanted!

He turned his face to meet the other man's penetrating chocolate eyes; that watched him with determination and challenging. Challenge? Why?

"Oh right, Clifford. Guess what? David, confessed to me today. We’re sort of dating now. He’s my boyfriend. Isn’t that awesome!?" A huge and dazzling smile adorned the ginger’s lips. Although this happiness can't be reflected in his eyes.

Something Inside Clifford broke when he heard this. As crazy as this may sound, He wished with all his heart that that this was not true. Why?

It bothered him that Justin was with him.David just looked like an older man who just wanted a young boy to fuck whenever he wanted.

"Is that so? Congratulations. I think?" he said with disinterest.The older man saw him frowning slightly and gave him a nice smile that just gave him a bad feeling.

"Thank you! Let’s play some ball..." He headed to the court, giving his boyfriend a timid smile, nodding to the brunette without realizing it.

The game went as always, absurd arguing and screams that Clifford started. Such a cliche approach that two teenagers often took when flirting. An approach that is totally unnecessary and "innocent". Which did not goat all unnoticed by the black haired man who looked at them without losing detail of the game.

Justin's smile was so cheerful and genuine that it could infect even the sourest person in the whole world. Who in this case was his coworker, Clifford Chapin.

He couldn't help but smile at seeing his companion as cheerful and self-absorbed in the game, as always enjoying his company.It was those moments he enjoyed the most.

Inadvertently the redhead had become an indispensable person in his life, to such an extent that every day they were with each other.Whether it was playing, texting, talking on the phone, eating, shopping (Justin was worse than any woman at it, according to Clifford), or just hanging out.Although he was almost always fighting for nonsense, he enjoyed the ginger's presence to the fullest.He was so cheerful and spontaneous that it was impossible not to have fun with him.Every day by his side he was magnificent and he found something different that he liked.

And now he realized that was not a good thing.Surely now that he had a boyfriend he wasn't going to have time to be by his side like they've been doing for the last three years.

Because yes, that rare friendship that they had already had a good time going on. Now they were in their 3rd year of working on My Hero Academia.

Their friendship had arisen after they had worked together on the intense BakuDeku vs All Might scene.Since then they had become inseparable, to the astonishment and liking of all.Most of them already expected something like this. Since Clifford and Justin were so similar to how Bakugo and Deku were as kids. Which made it almost impossible not to be friends. Although, they were obviously still rivals.

They were always trying to compete in everything, even if it was the most absurd thing, they dived into their own world and concentrated on trying to beat the other.But that's how they understood each other and had fun.

"Yes!!It's my victory Cliff!" Justin was jumping on a foot of joy.

No matter how many times it happened and he won. He kept celebrating as if it were the first time.

"Shut up, you damn nerd!The next one will be my victory, Justin!" The brunette frowned and aimed it with his finger declaring war again.So yes, he kept getting angry like it was the first time too.

"You want to go again?!I'm going to beat you, Clifford!" He was about to launch into the shorter man to start a childish, ridiculous 'punch' fight, which always ended in a tickle war, when he felt David’s arms around his waist.

"You were amazing, Justin!There's definitely no one better than you in basketball." The man's possessive action caused Clifford to want to gag.How grabby could that man be?And how was it possible for Justin to put up with all that?He’s sure it was because, of the other’s good looks.

"You really think I’m that good?" Clifford was about to answer that. But a surprise kiss from the David to Justin made him stop and look away.It was definitely awkward seeing that. Is that how it was going to be now?What a nuisance!

He didn't like interruptions.Much less if they came from, David Matranga. Especially now that he was dating his Justin.

Rewind and freeze...

What?Did he just say, 'his' Justin.What the hell was wrong with his brain?!

"Cliff!" The yell from the ginger made him turn and blush instantly.He was very close and those piercing, bright blue eyes looked at him closely, like analyzing him.

"What the fuck do you want?!" He gave him a slight nudge, taking him away from his personal space.Why did he get so nervous?

"Buddy, I've been talking to you like for 5 minutes and you haven’t listened to me." The taller boy's eyebrows rose, making the more muscular one laugh. That gesture made him look so childish and tender all at once.He loved Justin's expressions.Each and every one of them.

"What do you want?"

"I have to go, David is waiting for me... See you later?" His heart was again aching when he heard that man's name.

"Yes, you should leave already. Your precious boyfriend is waiting for you..." He couldn't avoid the annoying and jealous tone in his voice.

Justin raised his fist at the height of his chest, waiting for Clifford to lift his up and then crash and say goodbye.

The brunette was about to not, he was upset and jealous. He didn't want to stop and think again why.But, to see Justin's smile, the one who was always dedicated to him and one which he will rejoice just by seeing it. A smile that started softening his heart as usual and made him bump fists with him. Clifford started smiling in a very Bakugo smile that he possessed. A very peculiar and sensual one.

"See you, stupid."

Justin took his things and then walked out towards the exit where his sexy, manly husband awaited him with a smile.He took his hand, gave him a tender kiss on the lips and began to walk.

Clifford observes them quite hurt and upset. What did that asshole think he was doing by showing off in front of him? Because yes, that fucking jerk had dared to dedicate the most wicked and triumphant gaze to the brunette.A clear sign of 'He’s mine and you can’t have him.'

He took his things and headed home.He chatted with his friend and costar, John Michael Tatum. He told him that Justin was now dating David.

Which had been a total mistake. His friend had bombarded him with questions, demanding all the juicy details of the matter. He sounded quite upset and disappointed. But why? Justin was free to do whatever he wanted.

As he was just saying his goodbyes to the other man. The older man’s words left him stiff and astonished in his place.

"I always wanted Justin to end up with you. It's a pity."

With him?

"Yes, The two of you make such a cute couple. It's too bad."

His eyes almost went out of his face as he heard his friend's comment.What was he saying?!

But how could he think of something so absurd?! He shook his head trying to ward off those thoughts and follow his way to his room.I couldn't even think of something as crazy as that.Him and Justin together? What a joke!

Although, on the other hand...His mind began to ramble into the possibility of that happening, the truth is that he was not going to deny that Justin attracted him, and not just because of his cuteness.

The taller man was simply fascinating. He was cheerful, spontaneous, innocent, sweet. His face was extremely cute, despite having that freakishly tall height and we couldn’t forget about his ass. He had to admit the first time he noticed his ass. He was shocked! But how could he not! Who would expect someone so lanky to have such a big ass!

Thinking of a thousand things and nothing at once, he fell asleep.Dreaming of a cute and submissive ginger under his body, shouting his name in an outrageous and obscene way.


	2. Chapter 2

_ 1 month later... _

A fucking month where he had to endure the little love scenes of those two and swallow his jealousy and possessiveness! Because yes, he couldn't deny it anymore. Justin, he liked him much more than as a mere friend.

He liked the way he wanted to kiss him, hug him, take his hand, that his timid and shy glances were directed only to him. That that inexhaustible and beautiful childish smile that he possessed only outside dedicated to him and not to that asshole who always ended up rubbing it in his face with a triumphant smile and a little laugh.

Between the older man and the brunette, there was a very ugly relationship. They got pretty bad and heavy, Clifford always referred to him as 'that asshole' or 'Justin's motherfucker boyfriend' even saying it on his face.And he, being the SOB that he thought he was, also insulted him to his face, saying 'the jealous idiot' or 'the stupid one who thinks he can have MY Justin.'

And now, half-drunk and quiet, he watched as those two danced sensually in the middle of the improvised dance floor in the room of Christopher Sabat’s mansion.

Today was Justin’s birthday and the man had very kindly offered to lend his home to throw a big party for his 28th birthday.

After constantly killing him with the death glares he sent the raven. David just rubbed in his face his triumph and continued dancing with the oblivious birthday boy.He got up quickly, getting dizzy in the process.

"Are you alright, Clifford?" The veteran Voice Actor (Christopher Sabat) who stood next to him, drinking a glass of wine asked him.

"Clifford, please do not do any stupid things as usual." In the tone of voice of, Michael Tatum, you could appreciate the warning.

"Shut it." He said sharply, watching with joy as the gangly redhead apologized with his beloved boyfriend to run to the bathroom.

He circled the dance floor, trying to avoid being seen by David at all costs, which no doubt, if he looked where he was going... he would follow him to prevent anything he was about to do.

When he reached his destination, he saw the redhead coming out of the bathroom sighing heavily.

Clifford, without losing a second more, made his way to him, holding him by the hand and pulling him to the nearest room, listening to the protests and feeling the pulls of the ginger trying to get out.

Fortunately, it was a furnished room and as soon as he entered he abruptly sweved the body of the redhead to bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Justin's panicking voice could perfectly have been heard all the way to China. But, it was something the brunette didn't care about.

He locked the door and quickly headed for the bed to position himself on top of the redhead's hips.

"Cliff-Clifford? Get off, you jerk...This is not funny..." The taller man had been stiff, looking straight at the green emerald eyes, who burned his skin at that end.

"I've had enough Justin...Enough of this..." He slowly crouched down to inches from the younger man's face, feeling his irregular breathing.

"Stay away from me, jerk...Wai-You're too close..." Despite asking for that, he didn't make any moves by wanting to get him off his back.

"Does it bother you?" The brunette's tone came out slow and sensual, causing Justin a shudder and chill.Clifford's head movement caused him to drive him crazy.He almost imperceptibly grazed his lips with those of the redhead as he spoke. "Because the truth Is I’m very comfortable." He moved his hips slightly sticking more to the slim man’s body.

"Enough, you big bully... David is waiting for me." A heavy punch echoed in the room, leaving the redhead shocked.

Clifford had hit the head of the bed quite forcefully.His face was entirely frowning and his eyes now sizzled furiously.

"What the fuck do you see in that old man? Huh?" The brunette was staring in despair, it was always him."What the fuck does he give you that makes you so crazy about him?!David, David, David! Is that all you can say?Fuck! It's all about what that asshole says!Enough!"

"What the heck is wrong with you?!Don't call him that!And of course I care about him!" Justin's hurt was plain as day on his face and made him feel that damn heartache.

"You're in love with him?" without further adieu he asked the question that always haunted him.

"What?" The ginger's face had changed to one of total disbelief and discomfort.

"Answer me!Are you in love with him?!" Clifford's tone sounded quite desperate and distressed. He didn't want to and at the same time he wanted to hear the answer.

"Why do you care? Please, leave me alone. You’re upsetting me, Clifford." He doesn’t like the sadness in his tone that was totally noticeable.

"Why are you with him Justin?" The brunette bends his head to place it on the lithe chest of the ginger, hiding from those huge sapphire eyes that watched him closely, trying to understand him. "Why? Why are you with him...And not with me?"

The redhead's breathing stopped for a few seconds just like his heart after hearing that, and then he began to hit his chest hard.Was it real?

"Leave him and choose me...Stay with me...I love you...And I want you just for me..." Clifford's words came out in a soft and to some extent hurt tone."Could you love me and me alone, as I love you and only you?"

"Clifford...Enough, you're drunk..." The redhead just looked at the ceiling, trying not to believe what his ears heard.Even if his heart was dancing and jumping from happiness.

"Not enough...I'm sick of seeing you with him, of having to endure his displays of affection...I want you to look only at me...I want you to kiss me only...I want you to dance only with me, not with him as you did a few moments ago... You almost let him fuck you in the middle of the room!" The growl and the comment made the redhead blush to the ears. "Tell me, Justin, have you done it already?Have you slept with him?"

"..." The redhead said absolutely nothing, causing the brunette to raise his head showing his scowl in the silence, which was clearly a statement.

The grip on his hands grew stronger, causing him a little pain.In Clifford's eyes you could see the anger and pain of that indirect affirmation.

"I don't care if you've been with him, at this point I don't care...Only...Choose me now..." The brunette again crouched down to inches from the opposite lips, and without giving him time for anything, he joined his lips in a warm and sweet touch.

An electric current ran down his spine, his lips being as soft and fluffy as they looked at each other.He moved his lips on the opposite slowly, enjoying every second, slowly passing his tongue through the lower lip of the lower one, feeling extreme happiness when he opened his mouth and shyly pulled out his tongue to join him in a sensual and slow dance with the brunette's. Tasting and feeling in a kiss that was a perfect show of all the love he felt.

The brunette took between his lips the bottom lip of the redhead, pulling and sucking slightly, passing his tongue through him and biting him at the end.Provoking a moan and a strong shudder in the tall man, which had even arched a little by that sensual kiss.

"Clifford..." It felt perfect as his heart beats in a strong and even painful way, but extremely pleasurable.That had been amazing.

"Justin...Choose me... Please?" Was he begging?But of course he was!Fuck pride!He wanted Justin Briner just for him.

"Ahh!" A slight whimper came out of the redhead's throat as the red, damp lips of Clifford slowly kissed his neck. "Clifford please... stop... Mgh!" His back re-arched when the brunette slowly moved his hips above his crotch, rubbing his cock against his. "Enough!"

Justin pulled off the brunette with a strong push that left him sitting on the bed as he hurried up and tried to get out.Failing in the attempt, when he felt again the huge, warm hand of the brunette slam around his wrist.

"Let go of me, you jerk!I’ve had enough of your joke!" He tried to get out of there, but he just managed to get the grip on his wrist to intensify.

"Who the fuck is joking?!Justin I love you! Why don't you understand?!" The redhead turned sharply facing the brunette, leaving him a little unplaced when he saw the furious look of the ginger.

"How the hell do you want me to believe you with what you said that time?! Stop hurting me!" At last he was able to free himself from the grip on his hand with a strong movement that led him to stamp on the wall.

"What are you talking about?" The muscular man had no idea what the ginger was talking about.There were too many things he had told him.But he couldn't remember any that could get him a reaction like this.

"Now you don't remember?! Alright, allow me to refresh your memory." Justin's frown only grew more and more. "You came to the studio booth one day mocking a poor fanboy who had confessed to you, laughing that he was a man and that you could never look at one in a romantic way.How the hell do you want me to believe that now you love me?! In case you haven't noticed, I'm a man!"

And that day he had planned to confess to the brunette. He had been gathering enough courage to do it as he knew perfectly well that the brunette was not an easy person. But, that he would come that day, making fun of a man wanting to be with him and saying a thousand times that he would never be with a boy. That he liked big tits and not penises.He had ended up tearing the lanky man's heart apart. Allowing him to start a relationship with that man, who was almost the same as the brunette.He had the same manly and handsome look. There was also the great detail that the man's lips were incredibly similar to the brunette's.

"Don't play Like that Clifford, it's not fair...I... you can't play with people like that!" The redhead was going to keep claiming, but the touch on his forehead made him shut up.

Clifford had laid his forehead on the lowest, looking straight into his eyes, to begin speaking again in soft whispers.

"I regret that, but you're not just anyone...You never have been, and I know you knew it...Although not at this level." He slowly raised his hand until he laid it on the cheek of the ginger." I love you, Justin...It's always been like this...I just didn't know, I knew until that asshole got in the way of you and me...I was so used to it being just you and me that I hadn't thought that someone else could realize how amazing you are and snatch you from my side..." Justin opened his eyes with surprise, wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.There was not a shred of doubt, mockery or joke in Clifford's eyes, the only thing he found in that forest he had for eyes was love and sincerity.

"It's not fair...You can't come and do with me again whatever you want..." The brunette frowned slightly, watching Justin slowly close his eyes holding on to the urge to cry, and feeling as he clung to his shirt with despair.

"When have I ever hurt you in any way?" His free hand went straight to the waist of the taller man, attracting him even more.

"You've always done it...Everything you do matters to me...And it affects me...Cliff..." The brunette's eyebrow trembled at the last comment.

Why?

"Because I've always loved you, you big dummy."His heart began to beat quickly, and all the intoxications instantly went away from his being.He watched Justin slowly open his eyes and watched him directly, through his soul with those blue eyes, which now looked darker.

He smiled at the redhead clinging even closer to his shirt and approaching his lips.He moved his hand slowly, stroking the face of the taller man, until he perched it on the back of his neck, and thus play with the ginger hair, then puts their lips together in a new kiss full of love and desire.

"Could I be more of an idiot?" The brunette laughed after he asked this and infected the other.

"Probably... yes." The brunette growled and smashed their lips together, devouring the mouth against his in a hungry kiss.

He lowered his hands to the hips of the ginger and pulled him closer to feel everything he provoked in him.

Justin groaned slightly as he felt the brunette's erection collide with his, making him wake up as well.

He raised his head moaning a little louder as he felt his hips move, rubbing their dicks over their clothes, and kissing his neck.

"Clifford..." He pulled him towards him and moved his hip forward, trying to feel even more.

"I want to assume that this means that you choose me..." The brunette smiled on the redhead's neck, and then sucked and left a visible mark.

"Ah!What do you think, brainiac?Always... " Justin's voice was shaking, he was entering a state of total ecstasy.The brunette was seducing him in a way he had never imagined.Besides, he knew there wasn't just heat in that act.He wanted it.

Clifford, for his part, by hearing the ginger's shaky voice loudly and unable to control itself, he took him by his ass and raise him, until he wraps his legs around his hip.

"Are you going to be mine tonight?" The brunette squeezed the redhead's ass, pushing it to his erection to make him feel it, speaking in his ear hoarsely and sensually, having kissed, licked and bitten it.

"Yes..." The redhead said among sighs, squeezing his legs around the brunette’s hip and putting his hand on the head of the muscular man, pulling his hair slightly.

"And all the other nights?" Clifford asked in an affectionate tone as he kept kissing his ear and neck.

"Yes...All... ah!Clifford..." His name had come out lewdly and pleading from the lips of the younger man.It was all he needed to get him straight to bed again.

He takes his hands in a possessive and affectionate gesture, then kisses Justin's pink lips, devouring him relentlessly.His lips tasted like the sweetest of candies and were becoming an addiction.He moved his legs to his knees in bed, causing Justin’s body to be a little raised as his ass was on top of the brunette's erection.

He dropped one of his hands to touch the body under him, unhurriedly unbuttoning his shirt and trousers.He opened it slowly and climbed up the lower torso, slowly caressing his skin, feeling as he trembled under his fingers and his skin curled.

"Clifford..." Justin’s sighs and small gasps were the only thing that was heard in that room.It even seemed that the raucous music was gone.It was just them, feeling and loving each other for the first time.

The brunette moved his lips slowly down Justin's neck, rubbing his skin with them, giving small kisses enjoying the taste of the ivory skin of the lowest, until reaching those little pink buttons that demanded attention.

He let the other’s hand out of the possessive grip and grabbed the redhead by his hips to keep feeling his body, while still paying attention to his nipples, sucking them slowly, causing the tiger to arch and gutter harder.

He slowly stuck his fingers down the redhead's trousers, touching his skin, his, the one he loved so much and had so much dreamed of and wanted to touch.

He slowly slid his trousers down, lifting the redhead's legs so he could take it off along with his boxers and shoes.Marveling at the sight that the moonlight allowed him.

That was definitely ten billion times better than his dreams.Seeing Justin with his face flushed, his pupils dilated, the breathfully accelerated and his legs open without clothes in between, showing his very large erection and his appetizing entrance made him explode in desire.

"Cliff..." The younger one raised his hand touch the abdomen of the muscular man, making him shudder to hear his name in that supplicant and submissive way.

He unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt and quickly pulled it out of his head, causing the redhead to bite his lips at the sexy act of the brown haired man.He took off his pants and boxers, leaving his throbbing cock in sight.

Justin relaxed his lips at the sight. The brunette had an excellent body, plus his dick looked like he was calling him and he couldn't think of anything but having it inside him.

"Do you like what you see, baby boy?" The redhead blushed to the ears by the nickname, making the brunette laugh. "You're adorable...I like you too much Justin."

He crouched down again to gather his lips, in a new kiss full of love and passion.The brunette moved and his cock was right at the entrance of the redhead, making the two shudder with pleasure.

The brunette snuck two fingers in the middle of the kiss, if he didn't prepare Justin he would end up penetrating him in that instant and he didn't want to cause him pain.

He slid his hand down until he reached the entrance of the redhead and slowly put one of his fingers inside causing the younger man to give a sniff and his breath to be cut off.

Clifford looked up trying to see signs of pain or discomfort, but all he found were the darkened eyes of the other man who looked at him with plea and desire.He swallowed saliva and went on with his task of preparing the cute man.

When the last finger was put inside, Justin groaned loud and sharp, clinging to the brunette's back, moving his hips looking for his pleasure and getting out of control when he found a rhythm he liked.He liked it much more when the brunette moved his fingers and hit a place that made him tense and feel the most wonderful and pleasant of sensations. "Oh God!Right there!"

Clifford hit his sweet spot again, that apparently made the ginger go crazy. He purposely hit that same spot again and again. Creating pressure and moving his fingers again and again in that same place, stopping when he realized that the redhead would most likely come.Getting a very Izuku Midoriya pout look and an annoying growl.

"Are you that eager for it, slutty nerd?" He asked cynically as he watched Justin lower his hip towards the brunette’s fat cock, who was only teasing him, he moved it slowly around the entrance of the redhead, making him shudder in despair.

"Clifford...Please..." The begging of the younger man made him smile overbearingly.

"Please what, Justin?" He approached his lips and rubbed them slightly, passing his tongue through these.

"Just...Oh, please, just fuck me now" He wrapped his hands around the brunette and saw him directly in the eyes after giving him a kiss. "I want it...I want you inside me... Now."

The brunette took his cock with his right hand and slowly thrust it into the redhead while still seeing him in the eyes, seeing the desire and pleasure in Justin's sapphires, wanted to see him all the time.Feel it in body and soul.But when he reached the deepest part of the ginger he closed his eyes unintentionally, raising his head, sticking it to the pillow and releasing a sonorous hoarse groan.

"Fuck..." The brunette felt that he touched the sky.Justin's insides squeezed him in a deifying manner, it was so warm, so moist and so narrow.

"Cli-Cliff..." Justin's nails were buried in the brunette back as he felt the first onslaughts inside, giving just at that sensitive point.

Clifford's movements were slow and leisurely, he wanted to record in his memory and soul everything he felt, saw and listened at the time.How could that outrageous, stupid redhead be so sensual and in suffering at the time?And he’s gotta say that it looked extremely beautiful. That blushing face and tears peeking out of his eyes denoting his pleasure made him lose his little sanity.

"AHHH!" Justin's cry only encouraged him to move faster and wilder inside.Snarling and moaning on both sides flooded their ears, but the obscene sound of their bodies as they collided.It was a drug, the whole act.

"Justin..." He buried his fingers in the waist of the ginger, beginning to feel that pressure in his abdomen that warned him that the end was near.He didn't want to stop, he wanted to follow that all night, but the suffocating heat of the redhead, its sensual purrs and outrageous groans had him in the seventh heaven of madness and pleasure.

"Clifford... Cliff... Oh!Yes, right there!More!I'm going to come!" The brunette took his hands between his own, giving his last strong onslaughts, kissing with madness and love Justin's pink lips, feeling that his cock was sucked tightly by the contractions of the other man and as his abdomen and chest were wet by the semen that shot out of Justin. But the tremors and the loud groan that was drowned between his lips, caused him to finally run inside his lips, separating himself from his lips so he could breathe and try to calm down.

He slowly emerged from inside and collapsed on the bed, beside of the redhead, grabbing him possessively around his waist.

"I love you too much Justin.Now you'll only be mine. Do you understand?" He gave him a tender kiss behind his ear.

"If that's your way of asking me to go out with you, then I accept." He turned in front of the brunette, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "You're kind of cheesy, you know that? You're half tsundere, though. So I guess you’re sort of like Kacchan I’m a way."

"Shut up, Deku..." The brunette blushes slightly, making the ginger laugh.

"I am glad to know that you will not lose that aggressive personality..." He curled up in the stronger man's chest listening to his unbridled heartbeat.

"Of course not, you and I are still rivals..." He squeezed his grip around the taller body.

"This..." He beckoned with his hand hinting at what had just happened. "was amazing.You're amazing."

"Cheesy and perverted, I could get used to..." The sweet and contagious giggling of the redhead made the brunette laugh.

"Always perverted, cheesy...Only with you, definitely." He kissed his forehead watching as the ginger slowly fell asleep.

When he made sure he was completely asleep he rose carefully, got dressed and went out in the direction of the door.

"I think it's time for you to go, Justin won't come back." His tone was of poison and pure cynicism.Obviously aimed at his worst nightmare and declared enemy.

"What are you talking about, idiot? Where's MY Justin?" he asked, emphasizing the "my."The brunette began to laugh.

"Yours?Ha!Must be a joke...He is mine." The security in the words of the brunette left the older black haired man mute. "He no longer needs you, now...Why don’t you try to find yourself another boy toy?"

The handsome man was going to retaliate and start making a fuss to find his adorable boyfriend.But the marks on Clifford's neck made him stop.For a while neither of them had appeared and it was not necessary to be very intelligent to know what had happened.

"So at the end of the day, he picked you?" said the man resignedly."If you make him cry even once... I’ll kill you."

David dedicates a last look full of fury, then turns and smiles genuinely. Albeit, in a sad way, making the brunette more unmoved.But at the end of the day he lets him be, now Justin was his.


	3. Chapter 3

_ 10 Years Later... _

And now, after 10 years after that.Why was Justin's son of a bitch smiling and laughing with him again?!

Why did he always have to go back to their lives?!

He admitted that after that they had become "friends", they had been in a love/hate relationship for the redhead.The ultimate love triangle with Justin. It was logical that the 3 of them were not hanging out every day.Which triggered a series of rather funny, exasperated and possessive events on the part of the brunette.

He was possessive and jealous.But in the end he knew he could trust his ginger and that he would never leave him. They loved each other madly.

But why is it always him?!Without stopping to think much of a hasty way towards them, taking the redhead's waist with his arm, sticking his body, in a clear sign of claim and possessiveness.

"Hello, fucking Icy Hot." he said with a smile of superiority. He knew how much the man hated being called by the old nickname his character was given. My Hero Academia had ended a few years ago.

"Are you serious, Clifford? It’s been years since I stopped playing Shōto Todoroki. But yeah, hello to you too." The man frowned and crossed his arms under his chest.

"When will you stop insulting each other?" The redhead asked in a tired way.

"Never." They answered at the same time.With the same bad temper.

"Come on, just get over it..." The slimmest our of the 3 hit his face with the palm of his hand.

"Never, this asshole was with you.I'll never forgive him..." He hugged Justin with his two arms.

"And you chose this fool over me." The man was pouring smoke through his ears, seeing Clifford with all the brashness of the world, as he kissed Justin's neck making him shudder in the middle of the street, seeing him wickedly and cynically in the eyes.A clear decree that the ginger was his alone.

"Enough, jerk...meany..." He was going to continue, but a loud excited squeal stopped his claims, the three turned left, making his eyes glow with emotion.

"Kimmy!" The two men said excitedly to see a little light reddish blonde haired little girl run merrily towards them.She was a beautiful and adorable 6 year old girl, with beautiful green eyes, fair skin and a personality that would make the toughest of mob bosses tremble.

It had turned out nothing more and nothing less that Justin had gotten pregnant, who had given the greatest and most beautiful news to the brunette six years ago. When he arrived almost as white as a ghost and made a sea of tears telling him between babbles that he was expecting a child of his.

Now six years later, that beautiful gift, the product of their love was represented by that beautiful girl who was a perfect mix of the two.Even if she possessed a personality more similar to that of, Clifford’s.

"Teddy!" The squeal of the black haired man of emotion caused the girl to immediately turn her face at the mention of that name, blushing instantly.

An adorable jet boy ran into his father's arms, totally happy and excited.He had hazel eyes and was a total charm.He was almost an angel.A perfect copy of his father.

"How was your first princess day?" asked Clifford carrying his adorable little girl in his arms.

"All right, Daddy! They gave me a little star for behaving well.Look!" She said, pointing to her forehead where a bright green star was.

"That's my little girl!I knew you'd behave yourself on your first day..." He gave her a sonorous kiss on the cheek making her laugh.

"Did something interesting happen besides that, sweetie?" Justin had noticed the change in the little girl when she saw the child in front of them looking at them totally idiotive.Or, well, little Theodore.

"Maybe...," she replied embarrassedly, looking directly at the boy's hazel eyes, which blushed instantly and hid behind his father's legs.

"Stop, what’s going on?" The brunette saw where his princess's eyes were going and saw with horror and frown the little boy who made goo goo eyes at his daughter. "Now you want to take away my daughter! You son of a bitch?!"

"CLIFFORD, SHUT UP!" The redhead gave a strong smack on the back of the head of the brunette. "Don't say bad words in front of Kimmy!"

"OH?!As if I’d ever want my son to be with a demon like your daughter?" The brunette lowered his daughter to the ground, who ran to his daddy's legs, hiding from the child's intense gaze. Although, he still looked at him from time to time.

"So... did something interesting happen today?" The ginger crouched down to face his daughter, playing with her pigtails at the end.

"I like him!" Justin laughs loudly at hearing his little girl and seeing her bright eyes with emotion. "He rescued me from a wild beast today!" The little girl had a childhood phobia of cats.

"Then you have my approval." The girl squealed excitedly and gave her father a strong hug and kiss. She then ran out to the little one to hold his hand and start talking to him.

"When we're big, you and I are going to get married and be happy like my parents!" She said full of happiness to the black haired boy, making the boy blush beet red. But, he still smiled happily. She then smiled at him and gave him an adorable kiss on his cheek.

"JUSTIN!!" A pair of blue eyes stared at the clueless ginger with a frown and screaming hysterically as he approached him.

He definitely had a long way to go in life with those two in between.Although he was extremely happy.And it probably wouldn't cease to be, since he met the person he loved, he had a beautiful daughter and now a future son-in-law.

"I love you Cliff." he said in his ear as they walked away from that school and walked slowly home with their little girl in the middle.

"I also love you...I'll always thank you for the day you chose me." He gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, and then smiled and bowed his eyes to his daughter. "You must also choose me brat, understand?"

"I chose you both." The little girl clung to every leg that was within her reach making the men smile tenderly. "And also Teddy..."

"Kimberly!!" The brunette ran after the little girl as he saw her fleeing unscathed by her father's jealousy and possessiveness.

"I definitely chose perfectly well..." Justin sighed and smiled happily, running after the owners of his heart.

He would never regret that night that the idiot of his husband finally claimed him as his and he accepted him, in a definitive way in his life.


End file.
